pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkolol16
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pinkolol Fandom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey there pink, it's me! I'll add my fan character's page, if you want. ♥Feel the Power of Sonic!♥ 08:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's saying your not on SFW chat...[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 08:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I can see that, but before it said you weren't even though you were talking to me.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 08:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey pink, wassup? ♥Feel the Power of Sonic!♥ 07:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how are you today?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i've just been editing the archie comics sonic fanon wiki, added Threetails's and PIXEL's pages. Have you seen PIXEL's design yet?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ......and what do you think of it? also i'm adding Threetails page to this wiki right now (hope you don't mined)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and don't worry, nearly all the info is the same, just need to add more to the gallery, relationships with other characters and theme songs and I added something new, a bit about her past.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, so you proud of me, someone as stupid as me remaking the whole page?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure ^^, I'll try and make one page each day Ok?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok and i'll add PIXEL's page now, since I can get the info from the Archie comics sonic fanon wiki ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I will! (salutes you because your the Founder)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) XD and yes, it will be, i'll start PIXEL's now ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) lol, oh and also I made a rough sprite for PIXEL (I know it's tiny but sprites are ment to be XD). [[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ^^ and XD lol yes she would, I'm gonna put that sprite on her page[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 05:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Aww so cute, great work ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 05:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah XD[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well i'm typing up some info for a page on archie comics sonic fanon wiki.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I like it ^^, also I finished the thing I was typing up, can you tell me what you think, here it is? Shadow was on a mission to destroy Eggman's base and to retrieve a chaos emerald, while on his mission he happened to run into Threetails (for the first time), Threetails was enraged at the time, Shadow then was told by Threetails that Eggman had stolen the Lightning Crystal (which is one of the most powerful gems on the Silent Planet). Shadow then offered to help her, but Threetails didn't really trust Shadow although she still accepted his offer. On their journy to the new base Threetails began to trust Shadow, at one moment they had a little moment were they looked at each other and blushed. They finally arrived at Eggman's base, they then looked at each other and then went to their appointed tasks. 30 mins later Shadow escaped with the chaos emerald, while doing so he saw Threetails fighting Eggman, she was getting hurt badly, Shadow then stepped in and beat Eggman and destroyed his base. Shadow then helped Threetails up and gave her the lightning crystal, Threetails then started to develop feelings for him and he sorta developed some sort of feeling towards her. Plz let me know........(head blows up)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 07:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes the vid is awesome and thanks, I actually thought that the story wasn't that great[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 07:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok well i'll do everything I can to help out ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) your welcome, btw i'm adding crystal's categories now for you ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) yor welcome ^^ also I saw how you made your characters a bit older ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm talking to you right now!!!!!!! I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't wait for Sonic Adventure DX!!!!! :D I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it''']] 10:43, 08:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)